In conventional grinding using an abrasive paper, abrasive is provided on the circumference of a rotating polishing wheel so that it is in press contact with an object to be ground or polished in order to grind or polish a planar surface of the object which is positioned in parallel to the rotating polishing wheel shaft. This mode of grinding or polishing, however, has the disadvantage of considerable consumption of abrasive; and generation of considerable heat due to continuous grinding by the abrasive surface which leads to burn-out, deterioration and deformation of the object.